Of Bandages and Bondages
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Read on to find out what happen when we mix an empty school infirmary with lots and lots of bondages and two horny teenagers! SasuNaru, OOC, AU, hardcore yaoi, rushed


_Of Bandages and Bondages_

**_Summary:_**_ Naruto was hurt during PE one day, and Sasuke had to bring him to the infirmary. Read on to know what happen when we mix an empty room with bandages with two horny kids! SasuNaru, OOC, AU, PWP, hardcore yaoi_

**_Warning:_**_ This is a PWP - Porn without Plot! There's no real story line here, just two horny school kids doing a hardcore lemon! Beware of masochism and bondage!_

_--_

"Ah! I-itai, itai! Ah! Sasu, that hurts!"

"Just hold on a little more..."

"But-itai! Ah! Sasuke-teme! It hurts! Itai!"

"...you wouldn't become like this if you were more careful, dobe..."

The boy pouted, wincing and whining every now and again as the raven bandaged his injured arm. The two of them, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, were having their physical education class when Naruto accidentally slipped and fell down thus scraping his lower arm. Sasuke was then told by the teacher, Morino Ibiki, to bring the golden-haired boy to the school infirmary so that he could be treated. However, when they reached there, there was no one there, so the guy decided to just treat the smaller male on his own - and that was how they ended up in their current situation.

"Teme, gentler-itai!" Naruto whined again when Sasuke tugged the bandage around his arm a little harder.

"Urusai, dobe..." the raven replied stoically, finishing wrapping the tanned arm. "Okay, all done..."

The blond pouted slightly, inspecting the bandages. "Hm...domo..."

"..."

"...what?" the boy raised a brow when he noticed the weird look on the guy's face.

"...I should get something return for what I've done, shouldn't I?" a small predatory smirk appeared on the pale face. "Hm? What do you think...Na-ru-to?"

Upon hearing his name being pronounced so sensually by the other male, he shuddered and in instant, his breaths began to hitch. "D-demo...Sasu, we're in school! B-besides, if someone comes in-!"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips that quickly ravished his mouth once they were connected to the warm orifice. A surprised gasp was heard faintly, followed by the sound of a door being slammed close, and lastly, there was a clicking sound, signalling that the door was being locked from inside. Once Sasuke was done locking the door, he pushed the smaller boy onto the bed, making sure their lips were still connected, and their tongues were still entwined with each other. As they continued to kiss passionately, they started undressing each other.

"Mnh...anh...Sasu..."

The raven latched himself to the sensitive neck, and a mewl was immediately heard followed with several moans and gasps as Naruto tilted his head for more access for his lover. By then, they were both already in their birthday suits, with their clothes scattered all around the floor. As Sasuke's hands roamed all around Naruto's torso, the blond reached down for their erections and fisted them together, causing the both of them to moan out in ecstasy. The guy then claimed one erected nipple, sucking hard on it as he massaged the other nub roughly.

"Ah! Oh, Sa-Sasuke! Unh..."

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked, releasing the reddish-brown nub. "You really like it when I'm being rough like this, don't you?"

"H-hai-oh! Sasu, onegai...suck it again...suck my tit again, suck it harder. Pinch it harder, Sasuke! Yes, oh!" Naruto mewled in pleasure when his lover took a clothes' pin **(1)** and attached it to one of his nipple and continued sucking and biting the other.

After a little while, Sasuke took another pin, fastened it to the other nub and left them both there before he went to get the roll of bandage on the table and tied both Naruto's hands to the bed. He then took a small bottle and inserted it into the boy's puckered hole, earning a cry of pain and pleasure from the blond. Smirking, he tied the kitsune's legs to the bed as well, before wrapping the angry red erection tightly, receiving another delighted cry. Once he was satisfied with his 'work of art', he stood proudly before the tied-up boy and smirked.

"Such a beautiful view..."

"Teme," Naruto pouted. "Don't just stand there, do something. I'm getting bored here."

"Hn, as impatient as always..." the raven smirked wider and crawled onto the bed, hovering over the smaller boy.

The two of them then started kissing again, and as their tongues battled each other, Sasuke's hand went down to the bottle that was inserted almost fully into Naruto's ass, and he began thrusting it into the tight hole continuously and roughly. Then, he got on all four and spun himself around so that the both of them were in the 69 position and he continued to thrust the bottle into his lover's ass. The blond, on the other hand, started sucking and licking the guy's erection and balls, and every now and again, he would lick and stick his tongue into the raven's puckered entrance.

"...S-Suke, take the bottle out...I want your huge dick inside me," the boy said a while later. "Onegai...I want you to fuck me right now. Fuck me hard, squirt your warm seeds inside me. Hurry up, Sasuke...I can't wait anymore...onegai..."

"Hn...you don't want to drink my hot cum then, Naru?" the raven smirked.

"I-iie! I want it! Sasuke, I want it! Spurt it all around my face! I want to drink your cum!"

Still smirking, the taller guy started mouth-fucking the boy, thrusting deep into the blond's throat until he finally reached his limit and squirted out his semen into the kitsune's eager mouth that greedily drank up all of the warm liquid. After that, with his member still erected, Sasuke spun himself around and took out the bottle from his lover's hole, positioning himself in front of the tight puckered entrance. Then, without any warning, he pushed himself into the ring of muscles, and a loud moan of ecstasy was emitted from Naruto.

"Oh! Yes, so deep! Ah! Ah!" the boy gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Gods, S-Suke...your dick is so hard and huge, it's stabbing my insides...ah, feels so...good! Oh! Yes, more! Ah!"

"You're such a slut, Naruto...turns me on deeply..." Sasuke smirked as he thrust faster.

Soon enough, Naruto felt his orgasm rolling in. Gasping, he cried out and begged for Sasuke to unwrap his erection that desperately wanted to empty its load. With a rough, sloppy kiss, the raven removed the bandage around his boyfriend's member and in an instant; jets and jets of cum were squirted out of the blond's manhood, staining their stomachs and chests. As he felt the muscles around his erection tightening, the guy quickened his thrusts until he finally reached his climax and came deep inside the boy, filling his insides with his warm seeds.

Still panting, the both of them kissed shortly and Naruto smiled. "I love you, Sasuke..."

"Love you too, Naru..."

_--_

Meanwhile, outside the infirmary, most of the students and teachers were standing in front of the locked room with faces as red as an overripe tomato and mouth agape - except for two male teachers who just walked by the place leisurely, even after hearing all the cries, screams and moans from the two students inside the room. One of them had a gleeful expression on his masked face while the other remained stoic as ever - but one could see the faint blush on his cheeks if they looked closely.

"...they sure take their time inside there, huh, Ibiki?"

"Urusai, Kakashi.... I don't want to even think what they're doing inside there..."

"But I thought you were the one who told them to get in there?"

"...just shut up, Kakashi..."

_-Owari-_

**_A/N:_**_ Bad ending, I know, but I took about only three hours to do this - from twelve midnight till three in the morning, so I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Another thing, I'm back to my old school! Yay! No more boarding school for me! Yay! Lol! Ja ne!_

**_(1) Don't ask how it got there, I just wanted to make some masochism - first time doing it! Woot!_**


End file.
